


Five Powerful Words Is All It Takes

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Narcissa POV, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Spying mother, Summer after Year 8, drarry drabble, h/d - Freeform, worried Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: Draco graduated from year 8 and Narcissa is worried, because his behaviour changed, so she decided to spy after him.





	Five Powerful Words Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - March 2019  
> Prompt: Different  
> 

Two months had passed since he graduated from the eighth year of Hogwarts. He had changed over the summer. He wasn’t leaving out any more meals, was more talkative and he smiled more frequently as well. Some nights he sneaked out of the Manor. He hid the letters he received and wrote. The happier he appeared, the more secretive he got.

Narcissa had been worried at first. She loved to see her beloved son happy, but what was the reason for it? Was he playing a role in front of her? Was he walking on a dark path again?

So she did, what every concerned mother would have done. She went to his room to read one of his letters. She was shocked and surprised at first, not knowing how to process the gained information. She decided to have a closer look on her precious son.

It was a warm night in August, the stars sparkling softly on the dark sky, as she followed her son into the gardens. A shocked gasp had escaped her throat, before she could do something against it. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it would never have been that.

Her son and Harry Potter shared a kiss. At first she thought that, maybe – just maybe – she was dreaming. However, after several minutes she realized that Potter made her son laugh. A genuine laugh that made his shoulders shake. Immediately she felt her heart warm up, her lips curled into a soft smile.

After that she relaxed. She enjoyed spending time with Draco. Without Lucius, the Manor had been cold, while Draco was away at Hogwarts. However, these days the Manor was filled with laughter. The colours of the flowers appeared to be brighter. Birds were singing in the garden and the Manor came back to life. The shadow of the past slowly faded, while the light grew stronger.

All thanks to Potter. Over time Narcissa realized that she had got a soft spot for Potter. She supported her son in his decision. In the past she had seen what the pure-blood life had done to him. She would let nothing harm her boy again – especially not traditions from the past, that had made so many others unhappy. She reached out to Andromeda, eager to reconnect with her estranged sister.

She smiled at her son with confidence. Andromeda was standing to her left, squeezing her hand gently. It was the first of September. The day of Draco’s trials. Potter and McGonagall had spoken in Draco’s favour.

Her gaze wandered to Draco, as the doors opened. He was smiling fondly at Potter. His eyes full of love and happiness.

“Guilty. Two years in Azkaban.”

Those five words destroyed the happiness of three people.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Words To Fix It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562078) by [AkaShika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika)




End file.
